


Les gourmands disent...

by SexySkyscraper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySkyscraper/pseuds/SexySkyscraper
Summary: Sanvers. Maggie se réjouissait de participer à une dégustation de pâtisseries. Malheureusement, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu lorsque Darla vous promet une soirée inoubliable... Mais est-ce vraiment un mal lorsqu'une belle inconnue rentre dans l'équation ?





	Les gourmands disent...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back ! Et je vous apporte votre dose de douceur pour le début des vacances. 
> 
> Excellente lecture à tout le monde et à très vite

\- Pourrais-tu te tenir un peu plus droite et sourire ?

Maggie lança un regard interloqué à Darla. Juchée sur ses hauts talons, la jeune femme avait l'air immense. Et elle essayait, en vain, de lui parler en souriant à tous les nouveaux arrivants qui passaient la porte du pub irlandais le plus couru de National City. Pour le dire simplement, elle semblait arborer un rictus un peu ridicule.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Je doute que cela soit efficace d'être agréable et charmante ce soir, je ne suis ici que pour une bonne dégustation à l'œil, pas pour faire du charme…

Elles étaient dans le bar le plus couru de National City, privatisé pour l'occasion. Les tables étaient prêtes, des bougies étaient allumées çà et là et les serveurs se préparaient pour l'évènement.

Maggie était dans un bel ensemble noir au décolleté plongeant. Elle ne cherchait pas à participer à la petite fête, loin d'elle cette idée, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus passer pour une horrible mégère qui n'était même pas habillée correctement. Elle avait cependant rajouté un petit pull léger au col bateau qui révélait une épaule. Darla avait commenté en disant qu'elle allait briser des cœurs, ce qui était un compliment acceptable.

Et vu les filles en robes cocktails qui passaient devant elle, elle avait bien fait de se méfier.

Un sourire crispé de plus, Darla ajouta précipitamment :

\- Nope, souris, c'est un ordre, mes premiers clients arrivent, je veux que tu fasses bonne impression. Tu sais, en tant que coadministratrice de la rencontre et aide de camp.

La bouche bée, Maggie se retourna brusquement vers la grande asperge qui lui servait d'amie. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé lui tendre un piège quand même ?!

\- Wowow jeune damoiselle, je te demande pardon ?!

\- Il y a comme qui dirait un très léger changement de programme, Maggie chérie.

\- Pas de Maggie chérie avec moi, insista la jeune latino en agitant un doigt menaçant. Tu insinues qu'il n'y aura pas de pavlova ? Ni de sabayon à la mangue ? Adieu la dégustation que tu m'avais promise ?!

Maggie soupira en voyant la mine soit disant désolée de la blondinette qui lui faisait face.

\- J'ai peut-être exagéré en disant que tu étais ici uniquement pour déguster les desserts du jour pendant que je bosserais… continua Darla. J'ai possiblement et vaguement besoin de toi pour assurer la sécurité ? Mon vigile est bloqué sur la route et j'ai besoin d'aide. Sauve-moi.

Un froncement de sourcils vint accueillir ses propos. Darla avait-elle encore tenté de l'embarquer dans un plan foireux ?

\- Tu voulais que je vienne pour assurer la sécurité de l'événement parce que je suis officiellement stagiaire au poste de police… N'est-ce pas ? Avoue tes péchés, diablesse ! Tu m'as promis des desserts pour m'appâter dans ton piège.

\- Eh bien…

Darla fit un sourire contrit et Maggie comprit bien vite qu'elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Clairement, son ex-colocataire avait eu une idée derrière la tête et Maggie n'avait strictement rien vu venir. Encore une fois.

\- Eh bien quoi ? demanda la petite latino les mains sur les hanches – une posture de super-héroïne qu'elle copiait depuis des semaines pour parfaire son attitude 'je suis dans la police, ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi'. Raconte-moi donc ça, Darlanounette.

La dernière fois, Darla l'avait fait passer pour une escort-girl - la raison était toujours obscure, malgré de nombreuses explications plus idiotes les unes que les autres impliquant entre autre 'aide-moi à échapper à mon ex diabolique'. Une autre fois, Maggie s'était retrouvée dans le rôle de dogsitteuse suite à un quiproquo ridicule incluant une petite vieille et son caniche nain.

\- En fait, oui, tu fais la sécurité, mais c'est plus que ça… je veux dire que tu vas aussi faire les relations publiques en informant tout un chacun sur ce qui se passe dans ce bar, puis tu vas également gérer les résultats pendant que je papoterai gaiement - Darla lui fit un clin d'œil pour accentuer son jeu de mots - avec les participants.

Lever les yeux au ciel était la première réaction de la jeune Sawyer. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gérer ça. Clairement pas. Ce vigile avait intérêt à arriver au plus vite et elle allait se cacher dans la cuisine de l'établissement pour dévorer les desserts qu'on lui avait frauduleusement promis.

Darla ne lui prêtait même plus la moindre attention. Une grande brunette aux yeux verts venait de faire son apparition et son ex colocataire avait jeté son dévolu sur la nouvelle arrivante qui repliait délicatement son parapluie. Bien entendu, elle ne s'était pas précipitée pour renseigner tous les autres participants de son activité… Un peu comme si elle comptait draguer cette fille elle-même avant le début du Speed Dating.

Maggie supposait aussi que c'était une tactique ridicule pour s'éloigner d'elle et de son courroux.

Ce qui, à la réflexion, était peut-être une bonne idée. Maggie pouvait très bien décider de l'étrangler… Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe un peu pour ne pas passer à l'acte. La nouvelle arrivante se prénommait Lena. Maggie décida qu'elle pouvait bien jouer son rôle de coadministratrice finalement.

\- Avez-vous une idée du déroulement de la soirée ? demanda Darla avec un sourire ravageur.

\- Oh, je… Je n'ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. J'ai… disons que j'ai été prise au piège. Par mon assistante. Bref, le concept consiste en quoi ? elle m'a juste dit que c'était une soirée à thème.

L'occasion était trop belle que pour ne pas s'incruster, ainsi Maggie chargée-de-communication-d'un-soir Sawyer s'incrusta dans la conversation.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Maggie et moi aussi j'ai été prise au piège. Enchantée. En deux mots, le principe de cette activité, c'est un speed dating.

Darla eut un sourire féroce, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. Elle s'empressa de renchérir alors que la dénommée Lena semblait blanchir un peu.

\- Du speed dating, certes, mais pour tout le spectre. C'est-à-dire qu'on se fiche pas mal des labels et autres orientations sexuelles. On choisit qui nous plait en espérant que cette personne nous choisisse en retour. Vous allez rencontrer des hommes, des femmes, et même des non binaires, tout est possible ! fit Darla en exagérant un clin d'œil.

Lena semblait songeuse mais demanda tout de même :

\- D'accord, et pourquoi est-il question de… gourmandises ?

La jeune femme désignait l'immense banderole qui ornait un mur de la pièce, juste derrière le bar. Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Darla fut plus rapide.

\- Parce que vous ne connaitrez les participants que par un nom de dessert. Et vous ne serez connue par eux que par un nom de dessert.

\- D'accord. Vous pourriez me dire alors quel est mon nom de scène, histoire que je ne fasse pas de bêtises ?

\- Suivez-moi donc, je vais regarder ça dans mon registre.

Darla conduisit la nouvelle venue avec fermeté. Maggie envisagea un instant de reconsidérer sa position et de rester à la soirée. Puis, en voyant le regard lubrique d'un homme la reluquer de bas en haut, elle changea vite d'avis. Elle devait fuir. Être draguée par un type avec les hormones en effervescence ? Nope. Hors de question !

Tant pis pour le dessert, la règle était désormais 'courage, fuyons'.

Dehors, il pleuvait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait jusqu'au moment où le déluge véritable commença. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel avec régularité. Deux filles entrèrent en trombe. L'une d'elles était trempée, l'autre, pimpante et sèche, referma délicatement son parapluie à pois.

\- Alex, si tu attrapes la grippe, je te tue. Sérieusement.

\- Mais bien entendu, Kara, par contre, je doute que tu trouves un ou une prétendante avec cette attitude menaçante. Des menaces de mort ne font jamais bonne impression lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Je sais que les bonnes manières se perdent de nos jours mais tout de même.

La fille avait ses cheveux bruns trempés et un sourire narquois face à la fille qui se nommait Kara. La blondinette sembla bouder un instant avant d'aider la brunette à enlever sa veste trempée.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas enlever tes…

Trop tard, pensa Maggie en voyant la brunette se pencher pour enlever ses hauts talons pour les sécher un peu avec un mouchoir. Maggie était totalement ébahie devant cette vision. Elle envisagea même de s'incruster dans le speed-dating gourmand, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle se trouve une saine occupation pour oublier qu'elle était célibataire et qu'elle avait elle aussi parfois les hormones en effervescence.

\- Franchement, tu n'avais qu'à venir sous mon parapluie ! insista la blondinette dont les cheveux ondulés semblaient ne pas souffrir le moins du monde du temps infâme.

\- Tu dois être parfaite pour ton speed dating et je ne suis ici que pour assurer ton humble sécurité et faire des photos, vu que James est cloué au lit. Mon but n'est pas d'être parfaitement parfaite.

\- Exact. Mais tu aurais pu être un peu moins mouillée pour travailler correctement et draguer un peu. Et aussi pour éviter d'attraper la grippe, bougre d'andouille.

La blondinette enleva son manteau et s'adressa à Maggie avec un sourire engageant.

\- Vous travaillez ici ?

Maggie hésita un peu avant de répondre. Impressionnée par cette grande perche au sourire avenant.

\- Non, oui, peut-être ? Ca dépend de ce dont vous avez besoin. Je m'occupe de la sécurité. Et des relations publiques et de l'accueil, semblerait-il. Tout va très vite ici… les promotions aussi. Je m'y perds un peu, je dois bien avouer.

\- Parfait ! Alex, tu restes avec elle. Elle va pouvoir te renseigner.

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Maggie, elle ajouta :

\- Serait-ce abuser que de vous demander de la sécher ? Juste pour éviter qu'elle ne soit malade ? S'il vous plait ? Elle est très gentille quand elle le veut et je promets qu'elle ne vous mordra pas. A priori. On n'est jamais sûr à cent pourcents avec elle… Mais a priori…

\- Kara !

\- Bien entendu… Je vais l'aider, répondit Maggie en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la mine faussement courroucée de l'Alex en question.

\- Extra !

Alex, vu qu'il semblait que c'était là son nom, s'approcha de Maggie en riant doucement. Elle frottait l'eau encore présente sur sa veste en cuir pour étaler l'eau de manière uniforme sur le tissu. Une vraie experte en la matière, jugea Maggie. Et puis, elle était tellement jolie avec ses cheveux mouillés et le rouge aux joues.

\- Envie d'un speed dating ? demanda Maggie en demandant à un des barmans de trouver quelque chose pour sécher une demoiselle en détresse.

\- Oh mon dieu, non. J'accompagne ma sœur qui flirte joyeusement entre le scoop professionnel comme elle est journaliste et l'envie de se caser comme c'est une incorrigible romantique. Je suppose que je vais être laissée pour compte à la fin de la soirée, ma sœur a tendance à étourdir les prétendants.

\- Oh, intéressant. Elle les étourdit par son charme ou elle les assomme littéralement ? Juste pour savoir si je dois m'en inquiéter comme chef de la sécurité ici.

\- J'ai parfois des doutes, j'avoue. Mais si elle les assomme, c'est toujours parce qu'elle est maladroite. Promis. Je suis là pour veiller au grain aussi.

Maggie avait un faible pour le sourire de cette fille. Se renseigner l'air de rien ne serait pas du luxe avant de tomber éperdument amoureuse d'une personne inaccessible. Non, non, elle n'était pas là pour flirter. Elle était là pour des desserts à déguster, pas pour reluquer une fille splendide. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à fantasmer un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais du coup, votre amoureux n'a pas peur que vous rencontriez d'autres personnes en restant dans les alentours ?

Okay, la subtilité n'était clairement plus dans ses cordes, c'était ridicule comme manière de faire mais la fille qui lui faisait face ne sembla pas le moins du monde s'en rendre compte. Ou alors, elle faisait très bien semblant de rien.

\- Mon … ? Alex éclata de rire. Nope, aucune chance, je suis célibataire depuis des lustres. Aucun risque.

Maggie faillit elle aussi éclater de rire, cette fille était célibataire ?! Qui avait été assez bête pour ne pas tenter de la draguer ? Elle avait des jolies taches de rousseur sur le nez, de jolis yeux chocolat et…

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? demanda Alex en se frottant la joue gauche.

\- Hein ?

Maggie était perdue dans ses fantasmes.

\- Vous me fixez alors, je demandais si…

\- Oh non. Du tout, vous êtes canon. Je voulais dire splendide, non, euh, je veux dire… je dois vous trouver une serviette pour que vous vous séchiez. Je reviens.

Kara, qui n'avait rien perdu de l'échange revint en trainant derrière elle une participante qui pleurait de rire en regardant son badge. La fille était une blondinette bien plus petite avec des grandes lunettes et un sourire malicieux.

\- Alex, tu te souviens peut-être de l'histoire des gourmandises proposées dans ce speed dating… devine quoi, en fait, ce sont des pseudonymes ! Désormais, appelle-moi… Cookie ! Prodigieux non ?

\- Tu te nommes Cookie pour ce speed dating ?! demanda Alex clairement amusée.

\- Yep, je suis très fière de mon nom. Et je te présente Brownie.

Brownie se nommait en réalité Megan Johnson et était là parce que ses amies lui avaient tendu un piège.

\- Et tu es de quel bord en fait, Cookie ? demanda Brownie.

\- Oh, euh, du… journalisme.

\- Je te demandais ça romantiquement parlant.

\- Oh, eh bien, pan, je suppose.

Kara ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

\- Je ne fais pas vraiment dans le label en fait. C'est plus une question de feeling ?

\- Oh, okay. Et toi, Alex ? C'est ça ?

\- Oui, Alex et euh je suis…

Maggie écoutait avec attention la réponse lorsque Darla frappa doucement un verre avec la pointe de son couteau pour réclamer un peu de silence dans la salle. La jeune Sawyer avait des soudaines envies de meurtres à son tour. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas attendre deux secondes de plus ?! Deux malheureuses et minuscules petites secondes ?

Non, c'était pour le meilleur, Maggie ne cherchait pas à se caser. Elle cherchait un dessert. Voilà exactement, elle cherchait à trouver… un cupcake. Voilà, exactement, juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Un cupcake pour bien commencer la soirée et oublier ses velléités romantiques. Un cupcake avec une énorme quantité de chantilly pralinée.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous à notre speed dating des gourmandises ! Je me nomme Darla et je serai votre chef pâtissier ce soir.

Un rire fusa dans la salle et Darla reprit :

\- Vous aurez sept minutes et sept minutes seulement avec chacune des pâtisseries ici présentes. Chacun devra rencontrer toutes les personnes du speed dating avant de pouvoir livrer son choix, contrairement aux speed dating disons… classiques où il suffisait simplement pour une personne de voir tous les membres du sexe opposé. A la fin de la rencontre, vous me remettrez votre formulaire en indiquant la ou les personnes que vous désirez revoir par la suite. Si cette personne met également votre nom, je vous donnerai ses coordonnées. Sinon, vous pourrez vous inscrire à la prochaine session de Speed Gourmandise !

Après cette courte présentation, Darla invita chacun des participants qui ne s'étaient pas encore enregistrés à le faire. Elle accueillit ainsi une 'forêt noire', un 'clafoutis' ainsi qu'une 'crème brulée' qui était, elle aussi, trempée comme Alex.

Mais un problème ennuyait Darla. Un des participants manquait à l'appel. Ce n'était pas vraiment acceptable. Il y avait un nombre impair de participants. Ce qui signifiait que si chacun trouvait chaussure à son pied, même si cela était peu probable, invariablement une personne serait laissée de côté. Les statistiques ne mentaient jamais. Et elle n'allait certainement pas miser sur le fait qu'il y pouvait y avoir un polyamoureux possible.

D'accord, il lui fallait un plan.

Un plan diabolique.

Son regard parcourut la faune présente dans le bar. Il était exclu d'attraper un serveur ou un barman… Maggie ? Nope, elle ne voudrait pas. Par contre, la brunette trempée était mignonne et célibataire et Brownie semblait avoir un faible pour elle… Parfait. C'était simplement parfait.

Alex ne savait pas trop comment elle s'était retrouvée affublée d'un badge sur sa blouse clamant que son nom était désormais 'Cupcake'. La cheffe pâtissière en charge de tout ce speed dating des moins conventionnels lui était tombée dessus comme la famine sur le bas monde. Sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, elle était engagée dans un processus des plus étonnants.

On l'avait installée à une table et Darla lui avait expliqué les basiques : pas de noms et chercher à vraiment connaitre la personne en posant des questions précises et pas banales.

Maggie lui avait apporté une serviette pour éponger ses cheveux et avait semblé stupéfaite en voyant son badge. Avait-elle un problème avec les cupcakes ? Cela resterait probablement un mystère.

Elle était donc désormais attablée sur l'une des minuscules petites tables en fonte de l'établissement couverte de petits cœurs en tissus rouge. L'homme qui lui faisait face avait un petit calepin en main et agitait son stylo avec fougue en lui parlant. Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il se lança dans un discours passionné.

\- Je suis Charlotte aux framboises, mais appelle moi Charlotte. Parlons peu mais parlons bien. J'ai pour habitude d'aller droit au but pour éviter les désillusions. Dès lors, ma seule et unique question pour toi, de suite, est la suivante : ton rêve dans la vie, c'est plutôt de devenir ma maitresse, ma femme de ménage ou ma femme?

Alex cligna deux fois des yeux, lentement. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'était pas sérieux tout de même.

Après un instant, elle comprit qu'il était probablement une de ces personnes qui tente de faire de l'humour pince-sans-rire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Chérie, on a sept minutes devant nous, soyons efficaces je te prie. Entre les trois, que choisis-tu ?

Ou non, il était vraiment sérieux. Alex soupesa l'idée de lui envoyer un bon coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe ou de le faire valser à travers la pièce. Mais dans ce cas-là, bien que ce soit entièrement mérité, Kara crierait au scandale pour tentative éhontée de ruiner son prochain article. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de se venger plus tard. En attendant, Charlotte et ses 'chérie' pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Et puis, Maggie n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle faisait aussi la sécurité ? Elle pouvait aussi la mettre à terre dans une prise d'art martial…

Il fallait donc qu'elle parlemente avec cette horrible Charlotte.

\- J'ai donc le choix entre faire le ménage, devenir l'épouse cocue ou être la maitresse bien planquée que l'on appelle en cas d'envie pressante ? C'est bien ça ?

\- C'est un peu réducteur comme vision, mais, euh, oui même si c'est un peu exagéré.

\- Aucune.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Aucune des trois propositions et vu le niveau des questions, je crois que je vais en rester là.

Elle agita la main en direction de Maggie et lui montra d'un geste qu'elle avait un peu froid. Tout était mieux que de rester en tête à tête avec Charlotte. Maggie arriva au quart de tour, faisant sourire Alex qui délaissait le 'pauvre' Charlotte aux framboises.

\- Un problème ? demanda Maggie à Alex sans prêter attention à son vis-à-vis.

\- Il y a moyen d'avoir quelque chose pour se réchauffer ?

\- Un cocktail ?

\- Je doute que ça me réchauffe mais ce n'est pas de refus.

\- Cool, je te ramène ça. Je peux te tutoyer ?

\- Oui.

\- Du coup, comme on en est au tutoiement et que je te fais donc extrêmement confiance, dans ma grande mansuétude, je vais te passer mon pull.

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, Alex regarda ébahie la jeune latino soulever son pull, révélant un son top noir à dentelle au décolleté plongeant. Si elle n'avait pas été attirée par les filles avant, cette vision lui aurait fait changer de bords dans la seconde.

Alex se retint de fixer la peau dévoilée et prêta attention à la voix suave de Maggie.

\- Je suis peut-être petite mais ce pull doit être suffisamment grand pour te tenir au chaud, je reviens avec ton cocktail.

\- Euh, les filles ? fit Charlotte. Je ne vous dérange pas trop ?

Il semblait vexé. Alex fit tout pour le mettre à l'aise.

\- Si, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Charlotte. Ca ne durera plus très longtemps, les sept minutes sont presque finies. Vous pourrez trouver votre femme de ménage dans quelques instants…

Alex était gênée d'avoir volé le pull de la jeune femme mais elle avait vraiment froid et elle n'allait vraiment pas se détendre dans une telle situation. Le pull en question était en plus très doux et il avait un parfum totalement envoutant. Elle l'enfila en vitesse et soupira d'aise. Elle avait finalement bien froid. Mais cette odeur l'obsédait, lui faisant oublier un peu la fraicheur de sa peau. Au point que lorsque Maggie eut le dos tourné pour parler avec le barman, elle s'autorisa à respirer à plein poumon ce parfum en nichant son nez contre son épaule couverte du tissu.

La clochette annonçant le changement de speed dateurs s'agita et Alex se détendait un peu. Le prochain arrivant était Tarte Tatin. Il était grand et avait de grandes lunettes rondes à la Harry Potter.

\- Alors, soyons honnête, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre, entama-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

\- J'ai très peur de ce que tu vas dire ensuite…

Alex craignait un Charlotte bis. Cette soirée n'allait quand même pas être pourrie du début à la fin quand même ?

\- Je préfère les mecs. Tu es parfaite telle que tu es, vraiment, mais je préfère réellement un mec, tout nu de préférence et dans mon lit. Tu n'es pas vexée ?

Alex éclata de rire en secouant la tête en dénégation

\- Nullement. C'est la conversation la plus sensée que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent et c'est diablement agréable.

\- Parfait. Que penses-tu de ta précédente pâtisserie ? De quel bord est-il ? Il y a moyen que je puisse le mettre dans mon lit ?

\- Hétéro et macho et un abruti fini. Il recherche une épouse, une maitresse et sa future femme de ménage. Crois-moi, tu devrais chercher ailleurs.

\- Oh my god. Je prends bonne note, merci Cupcake !

\- De rien, Tarte tatin.

\- Oh, voilà ton cocktail, bonjour jeune inconnue.

Maggie fit un sourire à Tarte tatin avant de déposer le cocktail en question devant Alex.

\- Bonjour inconnu tatin. Le speed dating se passe bien ?

\- Parfaitement, j'expliquais à cette sublime créature qu'elle ne serait jamais à mon gout.

\- Vraiment ?!

Maggie tenta en vain de cacher son étonnement. Il lui fit un sourire et elle comprit qu'elle était totalement transparente. Tarte Tatin avait compris qu'elle trouvait Cupcake à son gout en moins de trois secondes. Elle se faisait décidément vieille, elle perdait la main.

\- Oui, je préfère les grands mâles.

Un clin d'œil charmeur vient ponctuer le propos de tatin.

\- Fort bien, je crois que Feuille d'automne est du même bord si jamais. Le grand blond avec le pull gris. Expliqua Maggie.

\- Oh, oh, fort bien fort bien. J'en ferai peut –être mon dessert ce soir…

\- C'est tout le mal que je vous souhaite. Besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Cupcake ?

Alex secoua la tête pour refuser.

\- Non merci. C'est gentil.

\- Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas.

Alex aurait bien voulu l'appeler pour qu'elle la sauve du candidat suivant. Il voulait connaitre à tout prix sa date de naissance et son signe astrologique. Elle n'allait donc pas croiser une personne potable de la soirée en dehors de Tarte tatin ?

Elle se retrouva ensuite en tête à tête avec Fraisier. Fraisier était une doctorante en histoire. Elle parlait avec passion et tout à son envie de se présenter sous son meilleur jour, la jeune femme avait passé les sept minutes à raconter toutes ses découvertes dans un site archéologique du nord de l'Irak.

\- Je suis navrée, je pense que je me suis un peu emballée, on n'a pas vraiment parlé…

\- Je suis outrée, fit Alex avec un grand sourire. Mais j'ai appris tellement de choses que je ne suis vraiment pas rancunière. Et tu étais très passionnée, ça fait plaisir à voir. Quand tu verras Cookie, propose lui qu'elle t'interview après le speed dating. Elle adorerait.

\- Tu es peut-être outrée, mais n'oublie pas… Il vaut mieux être outrée que gourde.

Alex fixa un instant Fraisier qui rougit et s'excusa tout aussi rapidement.

\- Désolée, déformation professionnelle, les blagues sont nulles.

\- Tu rigoles, je vais très certainement la garder cette blague, elle est magique.

Darla avait remarqué que Cupcake et Fraisier dépassait le temps réglementaire. Bien, ça laissait présager une véritable entente. Malheureusement, elle devait faire en sorte que les règles soient respectées.

\- Changez de pâtisseries, hop hop hop !

Darla entraina Fraisier vers le candidat suivant et retourna près de Maggie.

\- Je crois que nous avons un couple potentiel, fit Darla avec malice.

\- Hum ?

\- Cupcake et Fraisier. Regarde les, elles feraient un couple absolument fantastique tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Bof.

\- Comment ça, bof ?! Elles sont grandes, canons, et Fraisier a un cul à se damner !

\- Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait un crush sur ce fraisier ? fit Maggie qui n'en menait pas large.

La jeune latino pensait que Fraisier avait monopolisé toute la conversation – okay, il était vaguement possible qu'elle n'observait qu'une seule table et que la surveillance n'était de ce fait pas très efficace – alors pourquoi diable Alex semblait l'apprécier et rire avec elle ?

Pas qu'elle était jalouse, loin de là, elle ne connaissait pas le moins du monde cette fille et…

Pourquoi diable devait-elle fantasmer sur cette brunette ?

Un nouveau son de clochette et Maggie sursauta. Elle n'avait pas prêté beaucoup d'attention à la rencontre entre Alex et Macaron. Encore une sublime fille qui avait eu le culot d'embrasser la main d'Alex avant de changer de table. Une coureuse de jupons, à ne pas en douter. Maggie avisa que le cocktail qu'elle avait laissé sur la table diminuait. Bien, elle pouvait donc trouver un bon prétexte pour s'incruster un instant dans la rencontre entre Cupcake et Baba au rhum.

\- Et donc, je suis plutôt riche et je travaillais dans la recherche.

\- Oh, intéressant, dans quel domaine ?

\- Le médical.

\- Et ton boulot consiste en quoi ?

Maggie fronça les sourcils. Ce type avait du charme mais pas tant que cela, pourquoi Alex semblait passionnée par ce qu'il racontait ?

\- Oh, tu ne comprendrais pas, ça ne sert à rien que je t'explique ça.

\- Dis toujours, je pense que je peux comprendre.

\- Oui, elles disent toutes ça et après elles se rendent compte que je suis trop doué dans mon domaine et se sentent mal… Vraiment, il vaut mieux que je n'en parle pas.

\- D'accord, oui, bien entendu.

Alex avait adopté une posture humble et Maggie se demanda pourquoi cela la choquait. Imperturbable, Cupcake reprit avec un peu plus de fougue.

\- Une fille est une potiche sans cervelle, j'oublie toujours. Normal, je suis bête. Bref, je pense que nous pouvons largement en rester là. Ton cerveau de génie ne devrait pas se fatiguer avec des speed dating, tu es vraiment bien au-dessus de conceptions aussi terre à terre. Comment peux-tu survivre face à tous ces idiots ?

\- Cupcake chérie, puis-je t'emprunter un instant ? fit Maggie avec un sourire niais.

Se retournant sur le malotru, elle prit son ton le plus mielleux.

\- Excusez-moi, une affaire de filles.

\- Oh pas de problème… pas besoin de m'expliquer. Je préfère ne pas savoir, c'est bien trop trivial pour moi.

Maggie éloigna Alex de sa table et fit signe à Darla de ne pas s'en mêler.

\- Des problèmes de fille ? demanda Alex avec un sourire.

\- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne me demande pas d'expliquer précisément pourquoi je m'incruste dans son speed dating. Baba à la con me semble très…

\- Il est pire. Quoique tu puisses penser ou dire, il est pire. Crois-moi.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Maggie passa en mode flirt et frotta doucement ses mains contre les bras de la jeune femme pour la réchauffer.

\- Mon pauvre petit Cupcake. Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

\- Non, grâce à toi, je suis sauvée.

Maggie lui fit un clin d'œil et essaya de ne pas se faire des films en voyant la jeune femme rougir. Alex avait un sourire en coin.

\- Tu viens de me sauver d'un vrai crétin.

\- Je pense aussi, j'ai surpris votre conversation et je ne pouvais pas rester au loin en voyant une princesse Cupcake en détresse.

\- Je ne suis clairement pas une princesse en détresse, je sais me défendre, mais c'était très gentil à toi de le faire. Tu m'as ainsi évité la prison pour agression violente dans un lieu public.

\- Effectivement, et j'aurais en plus été obligée de te passer les menottes. Je suis stagiaire à la Police de National City. Je ne peux clairement pas laisser impuni un tel délit. Provocation éhontée ou pas d'une jeune femme, il ne mérite pas que tu le frappes… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses dans la manœuvre.

Alex voulait répliquer d'un air conspirateur que si elle était vraiment de la police, elle pourrait fermer les yeux pendant qu'elle lui réglait son compte et repartir impunie pour son crime. Mais elle avait des doutes sérieux sur le fait que Maggie la draguait, c'était désarmant et cela lui faisait plus d'effets que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre.

Un nouveau bruit de clochette intervint avant qu'elle puisse poser la moindre question. Cela devrait attendre. Brownie prenait déjà place à sa table.

\- Je dois filer, mais merci, ma douce héroïne.

\- File.

L'ainée des Danvers s'installa à sa table. Brownie avait un sourire niais et semblait très impatiente de lui parler. Elle s'installa sur sa chaise et se pencha doucement en appuyant ses avant-bras sur la table.

\- Salut, entama Alex en souriant de voir la jeune femme aussi enthousiaste.

\- Hey cutie. Est-ce un crime que d'avouer que je te trouve renversante ?

Un clin d'œil vint ponctuer l'aveu.

\- Brownie…

\- Meg. Mon prénom est Meg, Brownie me fait passer pour une vieille gourgandine. Je préfère de loin mon prénom, si tu es d'accord.

\- Je n'aurais pas vraiment vu les choses comme ça. Mais comme tu veux, Meeeg.

Alex avait insisté sur le prénom et attiré l'attention de Maggie qui essayait de raisonner Baba au rhum pour elle ne savait trop quelle raison.

\- Alors, comme ça, ta sœur m'a dit que tu refusais de te définir sous un label ?

Alex darda un regard noir en direction de sa sœur qui rigolait joyeusement avec un grand blond.

\- Cookie a la langue bien pendue, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle comme unique commentaire.

\- Je la soupçonne de faire ta promotion au lieu de draguer à proprement dire les personnes qu'elle rencontre. Quoique, elle n'a pas quitté des yeux Soufflé au citron. Il faut dire que des yeux verts comme ça, on n'en voit pas souvent…

Alex leva les yeux au ciel, ces filles qui tombaient amoureuses en moins de cinq minutes, c'était quand même un peu exagéré, non ?

\- Oui, mais du coup, je confirme que je suis sans label. Et avant que tu poses cette question, c'est pour le plaisir de ne pas rentrer dans une case que je me définis comme telle. Aucune autre lubie à y voir.

\- Mais tu es ouverte aux propositions ? De drague s'entend.

Alex jeta un regard rapide à Maggie qui la regardait avec insistance en agitant un baba au rhum miniature avant de le lancer au-dessus de son épaule dans un geste ridicule. Alex éclata de rire, comprenant, du moins, elle l'espérait, que cela était une métaphore concernant son horrible rencontre avec Baba au rhum un instant auparavant.

\- On peut dire ça. J'avoue que je n'ai pas de type. Je suis du genre à craquer pour… disons ceux qui arrivent à me faire craquer… Je ne suis pas certaine d'être vraiment compréhensible. Désolée.

\- Non, c'est chouette. Mais du coup, ma question sera… est-ce que je te fais rêver ?

\- Je…

\- Tu ne me vexeras pas, promis.

\- Je ne te connais pas assez.

\- Mais tu reluques cette fille, Maggie c'est ça ? Et tu ne sembles pas la connaitre non plus, je me trompe ?

Un sourire niais, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens pour le décrire, ornait les lèvres de Brownie.

\- Je suis transparente à ce point-là ? demanda Alex.

\- Je suis très observatrice, c'est mon métier, en tant que journaliste, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mais tu as bon gout, il faut le reconnaitre. Elle est célibataire ? Du bon bord ou du côté obscur et fun de la force ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

Le reste de leur rencontre ressembla plus à un questionnaire sur ce qu'elle trouvait de si chouette chez Maggie. Une clochette retentit et Alex se détendit. L'interrogatoire était terminé.

\- Sauvée par le gong, on se revoit à la fin de cette épreuve du feu ?

\- Oui, à plus tard.

En un clin d'œil, Alex vit défiler feuille d'automne – un roux aux allures chevaleresques – Religieuse vanille fraise – une rouquine au décolleté plongeant. Puis soufflé au citron.

\- Vous êtes…

\- Chut. Interdiction formelle de prononcer mon nom

\- Okay, je ferai semblant de ne pas savoir que vous êtes… Alex fit le mouvement des lèvres sans prononcer le moindre son : Lena Luthor.

\- Trop aimable, chère… Soufflé au citron lu le badge qui reposait sur le cœur d'Alex. Cupcake.

\- Mon plaisir. Mais puisque nous sommes ici pour sept minutes, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

\- C'est le principe du speed-dating. Poser des questions. Je vous en prie, Cupcake.

Cupcake esquissa un sourire avant de prononcer les paroles diaboliques qui lui brulaient les lèvres.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions envers Cookie ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Cookie, la jolie blonde naïve au sourire ravageur… plutôt grande et gaffeuse.

Refusant de répondre à une question aussi intrusive, Lena choisit l'attaque pour toute réponse. Au diable son envie de paraitre aimable tout au long de cette soirée.

\- Une ex ? s'enquit Lena.

Alex éclata d'un rire franc qui fit froncer les sourcils de sa sœur Cookie mais également de Maggie… Intéressant.

\- C'est pire que ça. Ce n'est nullement mon ex, c'est ma sœur.

Lena tenta de dissimuler son sourire pendant un instant puis laissa échapper son amusement.

\- D'accord. C'est assez étrange. Mais du coup, juste pour savoir, vous êtes toutes les deux conscientes que vous allez passer sept minutes en tête à tête…

\- Oui, probablement pour débattre sur l'intérêt ou non de cette soirée. Et elle va ainsi pouvoir se vanter d'avoir eu les réactions exclusives d'une des participantes. Je la connais, elle va tourner ce non-sens en avantage considérable pour son article.

Lena Luthor sembla apprécier ce détail. Elle regardait en coin sa sœur débattre avec un participant et se mordiller la lèvre. Luthor avait un énorme crush pour Kara ? Était-ce seulement possible ? Une Super héroïne avec une Luthor… On avait vu pire assemblage.

\- Dois-je… Non. Je ne demanderai pas, fit Lena.

\- Demander quoi ?

\- Rien, fit Lena Luthor dans un sourire ravageur. Oubliez, juste, je suis ridicule. C'était juste une idée comme ça, mais cela serait simplement… ridicule. Vraiment.

\- Vous me demandez sa main, Miss L ? fit Alex en éclatant de rire.

\- Oui. Euh non ! Je… tu es fourbe, Cupcake, répliqua Lena en riant aussi, ses joues se voilant d'une jolie rougeur.

S'efforçant d'être sérieuse, Alex reprit en adoptant elle aussi le tutoiement, certes c'était très amusant le vouvoiement, mais avec un sujet aussi formel que sa bénédiction pour qu'elle fréquente sa petite sœur, on pouvait adopter un langage moins châtié.

\- Je sais. Je suis néanmoins d'accord pour un rencard mais attention pas le mariage. Ne brulons pas les étapes, n'est-ce pas. Mais un rencard entre elle et toi, ça me semble une bonne idée, elle t'a expliqué qu'elle était journaliste ? Juste pour couper court à un potentiel problème ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre… personne n'est parfait.

\- Si ce détail n'est pas un frein à une romance, moi je dis chapeau. La journaliste et la milliardaire… ça ferait un fameux scoop, non ? Et en plus, tu arrives à citer 'Certains l'aiment chaud', je dis respect. Si Kara le découvre, je vois d'ici sa demande en mariage, elle adore ce film.

\- J'adore ce film aussi. Mais, on n'est pas sensées se draguer mutuellement ? Plutôt que de vaguement faire en sorte que j'ai ta bénédiction pour sortir avec ta sœur ? J'ai des doutes sur le succès de cette soirée si nous torpillons le concept.

\- Mon dieu non, je ne marche jamais sur les platebandes de ma sœur.

Son regard s'attarda sur la jeune latino qui désormais tentait de soudoyer un barman pour avoir un dessert. Chose qu'il semblait refuser catégoriquement.

\- Et la représentante des relations publiques est plus mignonne, non ? interrogea Lena avec mesquinerie.

\- Hein ?

\- Pas la peine de faire semblant de rien, ce rougissement soudain est une réponse bien suffisante. Et cette fille est superbe. Même si j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les blondes, j'avoue que c'est une jolie fille.

\- Je ne rougis pas, c'est…

\- Une illusion ? L'alcool ? L'éclairage, je parie que c'est l'éclairage de la pièce.

\- Exactement.

Lena pleurait presque de rire. C'était une vision inédite mais totalement plaisante. Au loin, Kara la fusillait du regard, croyant peut être qu'elle draguait Lena ?! Non, elle ne… Quoique, avec Kara, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Elle mima avec ses lèvres un 'je sais que c'est une chasse gardée'. Sa sœur leva les yeux au ciel mais sembla se détendre quelque peu.

Un bruit familier de clochettes se fit entendre.

\- A plus tard, Cupcake. La cloche me chasse vers une autre pâtisserie.

\- A plus, Soufflé.

Ce speed dating ne rimait à rien, se dit Alex. Elle vit encore quatre personnes défiler devant elle – deux qui étaient déjà en couple, une nymphomane qui trouvait qu'elle avait de jolies fesses et une fille qui cherchait une princesse charmante sur son cheval blanc - et puis vint le moment fatidique.

Sa nouvelle rencontre était enthousiaste quand elle arriva à sa table.

\- Salut beauté, tu sais que tu as des yeux ravageurs ?

\- Enchanté,… Alex fit semblant de lire le badge, comme si elle ne savait pas déjà le surnom de la pâtisserie devant elle. Cookie.

\- Salut Alex.

Décidément, Kara n'avait aucun sens de la confidentialité. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres participants aient son vrai nom.

\- Je me nomme Cupcake. Appelle-moi donc comme tel. Insista Cupcake.

\- Certes. Salut quand même, Cupcake, fit Cookie en lui tirant la langue. Alors ? Tu craques pour qui ?

Kara leva les sourcils d'un air entendu, insinuant mille et une choses.

\- Personne.

\- Menteuse.

La réponse de sa petite sœur avait fusé.

\- Sérieusement, il y a quasiment que des psychopathes ! Comment veux-tu que je craque pour quelqu'un ici ?

Alex agita les mains et baissa d'un ton en voyant le regard de reproche de la cheffe pâtissière.

\- Oui. Mais il y a aussi des gens qui en valent la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire diabolique d'Alex inquiéta Cookie. Si sa petite sœur voulait la taquiner, elles pouvaient être deux à jouer ce jeu.

\- J'ai donné ma bénédiction à Soufflé au Citron pour t'inviter à un rencard, si c'est ça que tu veux tout savoir.

\- Quoi ?! Mais tu… Non mais… Alex ! Avisant aussi le reproche de la cheffe pâtissière, elle corrigea aussitôt. Je veux dire, Cupcake !

\- Tu l'aimes bien, avoue. Tu la dévores du regard. J'ai hâte d'annoncer ça à Clark. Il va bisquer. J'ai trop hâte !

\- C'est… Kara baissa la voix pour ne pas qu'on sache de qui elle parlait, Lena Luthor, jamais elle ne va s'intéresser à…

\- Silence. Je ne veux pas entendre des excuses pourries. Elle te dévore en plus du regard, c'est impossible pour toi de nier.

\- Mais c'est vraiment impossible entre nous, c'est un peu comme…

\- Si tu me sors une comparaison à Roméo et Juliette, enfin dans ce cas-ci à Juliette et Juliette, je te promets de t'envoyer un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Je ne sentirai rien, tu le sais bien.

Cookie fronçait les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sa grande sœur avait-elle oublié qu'elle était invincible ou presque ? Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui expliquer.

\- C'est pour la forme. Juste pour te rappeler à tes obligations. Que tu le sentes ou non, c'est important. Que ta grande sœur te gronde, c'est important. Quand je te gronde, tu obéis. C'est aussi simple que ça. Et si je veux te frapper alors que tu ne sens rien, j'ai le droit de le faire.

\- Certes mais as-tu un crush, Al… Cupcake ? Tu éludes ma question ! Et tu as hérité mystérieusement d'un pull qu'il me semble n'avoir jamais vu dans ta garde-robe.

\- Tu essaies de changer de conversation, Cookie…

\- N'essaie pas de m'avoir à coups de 'Cookie' menaçant ! Ou j'appelle la sécurité. A moins que ce soit ton intention pour que tu-sais-qui rapplique ? Parlant plus fort, Kara prononça distinctement un : Sécurité !

Une brunette au sourire niais qui avait désormais trois petits gâteaux en main apparut comme par enchantement à côté des deux sœurs.

\- On m'appelle ?

\- Oui ! Entama Kara. Ce Cupcake rétif refuse de répondre aux questions, n'est-ce pas contraire au règlement ?

\- Euh, quel est exactement le sujet de la question ? Je pense que cela peut influencer ma réponse.

\- Je voulais savoir si elle avait des crushs ou non pour des personnes dans cette pièce. Et à qui est ce pull par la même occasion.

Avant d'imaginer qu'Alex pourrait répondre qu'elle l'aime bien, Maggie chassa cette idée de son esprit en répondant avec malice :

\- Je la soupçonne de bien aimer Baba au rhum.

Maggie tenta de rester sérieuse un instant mais éclata de rire en même temps que Kara et Alex.

\- Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Bref, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? A boire ? A manger ? Je vous propose ce mini Red Velvet.

La jeune latino déposa le deux petits gâteaux sur la table et puis reprit son discours :

\- Je ne peux clairement pas l'obliger à répondre aux questions, je ne fais ça que pendant mes heures de travail officiel pour la police. Mais le pull est à moi, ça je peux le dire.

Kara regarda sa sœur avec malice. Alex savait d'avance que cette histoire de pull allait ressortir très souvent dans leurs conversations.

\- Tu peux apporter plein de trucs sucrés en plus, expliqua Cookie. Plein de sucré. Une montagne de petits gâteaux. Mais, tu travailles à la police ? Sérieux ? Je t'imaginais plus comme… euh… porte-parole.

\- Du tout, je préfère coffrer les méchants.

\- Encore une fan des menottes. Intéressant. Et tant que tu y es, tu pourras ramener un petit truc à manger pour Alex aussi.

\- Trop aimable, répondit la jeune femme qui se sentait un peu délaissée.

Kara lui tira la langue.

Un incident se produisit à la table de Baba au rhum et Kara s'empara de son appareil photo.

\- Maggie, prends donc ma place, je vais prendre quelques photos tant que ta cheffe collègue pâtissière est en pleine discussion avec ce mufle. Cela pourrait être intéressant à mettre dans l'article aussi.

\- Oh.

Maggie fut littéralement poussée sur la chaise avec fermeté et force. Elle grimaça sous le choc.

\- Outch !

\- C'est une brute, ne t'inquiète pas, ma sœur ne sent pas sa force. Désolée pour ça. Si tu as des bleus, je peux te conseiller une crème.

\- Pas grave, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas malmenée ainsi, fit Maggie en se frottant le bras à l'endroit où Kara l'avait attrapée par le bras.

Alex sourit puis joua le jeu du speed dating, personne ne leur prêtait la moindre attention avec le scandale que faisait Baba au rhum. Il s'agitait de plus en plus en s'énervant.

\- Enchantée… quel est ton nom ?

\- Maggie… On s'est déjà rencontrées, tu en es bien consciente ? Il a fichu quoi dans ton verre ce barman ?

\- Chut, je tente d'améliorer ma présentation pour cet évènement, jusqu'à présent, j'ai été assez nulle mais les partenaires potentiels n'étaient pas non plus au top, ça compense. Par contre, il te manque un truc essentiel, ton autre nom, la version sucrée…

Maggie se demandait si c'était une blague ou une tentative plutôt étrange de la draguer.

\- Ah ça, euh, bonne question. Euh, ma pâtisserie préférée… Non citée… euh… Bonne blague, Alex.

\- Cupcake, corrigea Alex.

\- Oui, Cupcake, euh… oh la poisse, quelle colle.

Maggie n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Oh son cerveau marchait à toute allure, trop préoccupé par la charmante et adorable créature en face pour se concentrer sur une pâtisserie ou un dessert. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle se sentait rougir parce qu'Alex la fixait avec un air tellement amusé et adorable et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle craque pour cette belle inconnue ?

C'était tout elle, elle se jurait de ne plus craquer, et le jour même, elle craquait et avait un crush monstrueux pour une femme au sourire ravageur.

Qu'avait cette Alex pour la faire tomber en pâmoison ainsi ?

Ah oui, parce qu'elle était belle, inconnue, avec une aura de mystère et de l'humour à revendre.

\- Mais encore ? Insistait Cupcake.

Alex se retint de rire en constatant que sa question rendait Maggie un peu plus perplexe face à sa recherche de pâtisserie. Plus elle semblait il réfléchir plus elle semblait être encore plus perdue. Elle vit du coin de l'œil sa sœur lever son pouce pour la féliciter et effaça cette vision de sa mémoire. Elle se vengeait de Kara le jour de son mariage avec Soufflé au citron, c'était une évidence. Mais elle espérait pouvoir être accompagnée le jour de ce mariage par une brunette en particulier.

\- Tiramisu !

Maggie semblait fière de sa trouvaille.

\- Certaine de ton choix, Tiramisu ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête de haut en bas avec un air solennel.

\- Certaine. Tiramisu au spéculoos sera désormais mon nom. Je vais dès demain à l'état civil pour faire rectifier ça. De Margarita à Tiramisu, ils devraient convenir que c'est un bon échange.

Alex eut un sourire niais à cette annonce.

\- Non, Cupcake, n'éclate pas de rire. Mon nom est ridicule et c'est pour ça que Maggie me convenait très bien, mais ça, c'était avant de devenir Ti-ra-mi-suuuu.

\- Tiramisu, je pense qu'une seule question s'impose pour savoir si je veux tenter d'en savoir plus sur toi et mettre ton nom sur ma fiche.

\- Oh, intéressant.

\- Attends la question avant de t'avancer de la sorte.

\- Okay. J'écoute.

\- Eh bien, je…

Alex réfléchit un instant, laissant monter le suspens, puis rougit.

\- Quoi ? demanda Maggie après quelques instants de silence.

\- Je viens d'oublier ma question. Je la trouvais parfaite et idéale pour la circonstance et pouf. Plus rien. Oh mon dieu. C'est ridicule. Je viens littéralement d'oublier cette question et je suis incapable de dire de quoi il était question.

\- Me voir te vide l'esprit à ce point-là ? Ou tu ne penses qu'à me voir nue et saupoudrée de chocolat comme le Tiramisu que je serai bientôt ?

Alex eut un sourire rêveur. Elle ne semblait pas du tout choquée par ses propos. Or, Maggie elle-même n'en revenait pas d'avoir osé dire une chose pareille.

\- Je n'oserais jamais. Principe fondamental de la drague : ne pas fantasmer avec autant de passion si on n'est pas certain de l'orientation sexuelle de la personne qui est l'objet du dit fantasme. Pour éviter le cœur brisé, bien entendu. On est juste autorisé à s'imaginer des trucs très softs, fit la grande brunette d'un ton docte.

\- C'est très sage, commenta Maggie Tiramisu.

\- Trop sage parfois, mais ça aide.

\- Ce qui explique que tu es célibataire ?

\- Parce que tu es en couple, peut-être ?

Maggie eut un sourire doux avant de répondre après quelques secondes de suspense.

\- Nope.

\- Donc si tu fantasmes tous azimuts sans t'auto réglementer comme moi, et bien, c'est aussi un échec pour toi alors malgré tout ?

Alex semblait très amusée. Maggie lui fit un sourire avant de répliquer en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis certes célibataire mais je crois qu'en ce moment précis, c'est une pure bénédiction. Car on ne peut décemment pas maudire le fait d'être célibataire et intéressée par les filles quand on rencontre une femme fantastique qui se nomme Cupcake et qui débarque trempée mais sexy en diable dans le bar où vous venez d'être recrutée de force.

\- Tiramisu, pour un peu, je penserai que tu me dragues.

Alex sentit un frôlement contre son mollet. C'était doux et fugace. Le temps de s'en rendre compte et le contact avait disparu.

\- Peut-être. Tu serais contre ce fait ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux vraiment rencontrer les prochains concurrents ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais si je pars, je pense que ta copine et ma sœur vont nous assassiner.

\- Quelle veine que je sois dans les forces de l'ordre alors. Je vais devoir m'assurer de ta sécurité et te défendre envers et contre tout. Mais pour cela, je vais te ramener dans un lieu que je peux certifier sûr et sans danger.

\- Laisse-moi deviner… Ton appartement ? demanda Alex avec un sourire en coin et avec le rouge aux joues devant la drague éhontée de Maggie.

\- La cuisine du restaurant me semblait un bon plan mais tu essaies de m'attirer dans mon propre lit… Et tout ça alors que nous n'avons pas encore pu partager une simple sortie agréable et que nous sommes dans un bar mal famé où des Baba au rhum sauvages sévissent de manière ridicule.

\- Je… Peut-être. Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Enfin…

Alex réfléchit un instant avant de laisser sa spontanéité prendre le dessus. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec appréhension puis elle reprit :

\- Ça pourrait le devenir.

\- Aussi attrayante que soit cette proposition, je vais plutôt t'emmener dans les cuisines d'abord. J'aimerais te draguer dans les règles de l'art et entendre Baba au rhum raconter des âneries me perturbe totalement. Je t'enlève, Alex.

\- Cupcake.

\- Nope, Alex. Je préfère ton prénom. Largement.

\- Le Cupcake en moi est vexé.

\- Je me ferai pardonner, promis, fit Maggie avec un clin d'œil ravageur.

Un raclement de voix les fit sursauter.

\- Maggie chérie, tu veux bien venir avec moi pour régler un petit souci et pour dépouiller les votes juste après ? Le ton de sa voix était sec et sans appel. Cupcake, voilà votre bulletin de vote. Merci de le remplir à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Alex attrapa le bout de papier rose qui lui était tendu avec un sourire un peu forcé. Était-ce de la jalousie qu'elle percevait ? La cheffe pâtissière s'éloigna avec Maggie et Cookie-Kara fonça droit sur elles pour de plus amples questions. Alex prétendit remplir sa fiche pour ne pas répondre.

Il n'y avait pas une personne qu'elle désirait revoir. Du moins, pas sur cette liste. A l'exception de Kara, bien entendu mais c'était là dans un contexte non romantique, clairement. Idem pour Lena Soufflé Luthor au citron qui pouvait devenir sa belle-sœur contre toute attente.

Les autres ?

Non merci.

Non loin de là, Darla fixait Maggie en silence, les bras croisés.

\- Si tu attends une explication, sache que je n'ai strictement rien à déclarer. Et cela ne pourra donc pas être retenu contre moi.

\- Maggie, tu craques pour des mauvaises filles. Systématiquement.

\- Tu peux en parler en toute connaissance de cause…

\- Oui, je sais, on a très mal géré notre couple, mais notre amitié est d'enfer. Tu crois que cette fille est correcte ? Elle vient à un speed dating !

Maggie éclata de rire.

\- Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais c'est bien… TON speed dating que tu as créé d ? Tu comptes le dévaloriser toute seule comme une grande ? Sérieusement ?

\- Non, je… ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je… Roh tu m'agaces, Sawyer.

\- Je sais. Tu lui reproches quoi ?

Après avoir dévisagé la brunette, Darla pencha la tête de côté comme pour évaluer Alex sous un autre angle, puis avec dédain, prononça du bout des lèvres :

\- Elle est ultra jolie.

\- Hein ?

\- Je dis juste… Elle est trop jolie pour être honnête.

\- … Darlaaaaaaaa.

\- Et elle te regarde comme ça, genre.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme si tu étais une merveille.

Maggie leva un sourcil circonspect. Puis elle soupira en dévisageant Darla. Ce n'était quand même pas possible que son ex ose insinuer une chose pareille ? Pourtant… les signes étaient là, un peu évident comme un énorme éléphant dans un rassemblement de nains de jardin.

\- Pour un peu, je pourrais penser que tu es jalouse, Darlanounette, insista Maggie en utilisant son surnom.

\- Peut-être.

\- Darla, on est plus un couple depuis…

\- Huit ans, je sais. Mais est-ce une raison suffisante ?

\- T'es mignonne. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas. Par contre, je pense que tu devrais draguer Brownie. Elle semble presque aussi fêlée que toi. Vous seriez trop chou ensemble. Ou alors, il y avait cette archéologue aussi, Fraisier, il me semble.

\- Sawyer, c'est… Attends, Brownie c'est la jolie avec les lunettes et l'air ultra théâtral ?

\- Exact.

Darla sembla évaluer la situation. Puis après un soupir, elle embrassa Maggie sur la joue.

\- Dégage de là, Sawyer, je pense que j'ai un Brownie à conquérir.

\- Tu sais que tu es parfois ridicule ?

\- Silence. Tu dois désormais faire les calculs pour savoir qui va finir avec qui. Et interdiction de rejoindre ton amie le cupcake pour faire ça. Je veux que tu restes concentrée sur ta tâche.

\- Tu comptes m'exploiter encore longtemps ?

\- Assez bien, tu es toujours partante pour m'aider, je ne peux pas résister à la tentation.

Assise derrière le bar, Maggie mangeait des fraises qui devaient servir à décorer les verres de cocktails en faisant les vérifications nécessaires. Elle était ravie de voir que Cupcake n'avait sélectionné personne. Quoique, elle aurait pu au moins rajouter une mention 'Tiramisu' sur sa carte…

Kara et Lena papotaient dans un coin du bar, un verre de jus de fruits pour l'une, un de vin pour l'autre. Elles semblaient s'entendre à merveilles et Maggie leur annonça en feignant la surprise qu'elles avaient un crush réciproque. Comme Darla l'avait prévu, Maggie lança quelques confettis en l'air pour célébrer l'évènement – cette partie du règlement devait réellement être revue pour la prochaine soirée, décréta la jeune latino. C'était totalement stupide. Si au moins cela avait été de petits cœurs rouges, cela aurait fait un minimum de sens.

Elle offrit à tous les malheureux qui n'avaient pas trouvé l'âme sœur une brochure sur les choses à faire et à ne surtout pas faire lors d'un speed dating. Maggie se permit même de menacer Baba au rhum et ses acolytes du même acabit de les poursuivre et de les jeter en prison s'ils se permettaient encore une seule fois de draguer de cette manière quiconque. Elle ne précisa bien entendu pas qu'elle n'était que stagiaire au poste de police et qu'elle n'avait pas encore le droit de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Feuille d'automne et Tarte Tatin étaient désormais en train de danser sur la piste de danse un slow. C'était très langoureux et Maggie ne fit qu'un passage rapide près d'eux pour leur jeter des confettis.

\- Hep, joli cœur, demanda Tarte tatin en appelant Maggie. Je te souhaite de trouver ta moitié. Quelque chose me dit que tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Cupcake. Attrape-la et fais lui vivre les derniers outrages les plus sexy de l'univers.

Maggie lui tira la langue. Elle félicita un autre nouveau couple, Brownie et Darla.

Puis arriva le moment qu'elle redoutait un peu. Elle s'approcha d'Alex et comme par enchantement, Kara et sa nouvelle amie qui étaient près d'elle disparurent. Elles n'étaient ni discrètes ni silencieuses mais aucune des deux filles n'y prêta vraiment une quelconque attention.

Maggie était nerveuse.

Elle détestait être nerveuse.

Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout dans sa nature et c'était juste exaspérant. Elle draguait cette fille moins d'une heure auparavant bon sang ! Elle devait pouvoir y arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je pense que tu n'as strictement rien compris au principe de ce speed dating, Cupcake.

\- Ah bon ?

Alex avait un sourire ravageur et elle était de nouveau à pieds nus. C'était injuste d'être aussi canon quand Maggie tentait de rester avec la tête froide.

\- Tu vois cette fiche avec ton nom au-dessus ?

\- Oui, c'est moi qui te l'ai remise tout à l'heure pour la vérification.

\- Hin hin.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Oui.

\- Lequel ?

\- Elle est vide.

\- Oui. Je le sais, je l'ai faite. Ou du moins, je n'y ai rien inscrit.

\- Elle n'est pas sensée être vide, je veux dire.

\- Si.

\- Non, tu dois au moins faire un effort de… socialisation.

\- Je l'ai fait.

\- Ce n'est pas flagrant sur ce document.

Maggie fut interrompue par le serveur qui apportait un dessert à Alex. C'était un tiramisu.

\- Ce n'est pas flagrant sur le document, c'est ça ? D'accord. Mais si ce serveur avait un minimum de jugeote, il aurait compris que ma commande n'était pas un tiramisu, mais le Tiramisu.

Alex reconnaissait que c'était idiot comme approche. On avait rarement fait pire en matière de drague. Mais elle avait juste eu envie de tenter quelque chose de nouveau et elle s'était simplement écrasée métaphoriquement à terre dans cette tentative. Une heure ou presque loin de son fantasme de la soirée et elle avait voulu tenter quelque chose d'original. Elle n'avait maintenant plus qu'à espérer que Maggie avait un minimum d'humour et une bonne dose d'appréciation pour la drague loufoque.

De toute façon, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, Alex n'avait pas le moindre talent pour draguer. Pas non plus le moindre iota de bon sens en la matière.

Devant le silence de son vis-à-vis, l'ainée des Danvers se surprit à rajouter une couche d'explications. Ceci probablement dans l'espoir vain de transformer l'échec en réussite flagrante. Ce qui était bien entendu impossible. Elle ne pouvait faire que pire. Bien, bien pire, non ?

\- Je veux dire, je ne voulais pas te commander. Ni te manger en fait. Je… En fait, je voulais dire que…

\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour m'accompagner dans les cuisines, Cupcake ?

\- Euh, oui, mais pour en revenir à…

\- Silence.

Maggie avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre en entrainant Alex vers la cuisine. C'était insensé et spontané et elle sentait dans son dos les regards interrogateurs de Darla et des quelques personnes avec qui elle avait pu converser de la soirée.

C'était assez irréel de découvrir les cuisines à la fin du service. Il ne restait que deux garçons à la plonge qui rigolaient en essayant de travailler efficacement – un véritable échec. Maggie entraina Alex près des immenses frigos.

\- Un dessert ?

\- Euh, oui. D'accord, pourquoi pas.

Après avoir emporté un bon nombre de desserts, Maggie entraina à nouveau Alex à travers la cuisine, les deux crétins se disputaient toujours et ruinaient tous les plans de la jeune femme.

\- On peut peut-être trouver les vestiaires ? proposa Alex.

\- Je doute qu'un endroit puant soit l'idéal pour un tête à tête. Et voir ta sœur dans la salle ne me convient pas vraiment. Ceci dit, on pourrait aller dehors.

\- Il pleut toujours.

\- Damned !

Maggie s'approcha d'Alex et posa son front contre son épaule. Se redressant, elle se mordit la lèvre et décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenter de l'embrasser dans une cuisine.

\- C'est quand même un très beau pull que tu as là, Cupcake.

\- C'est le tien.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je me permets de te le dire. Tu devrais le garder.

\- Comme ça tu pourrais venir me voir demain et m'accuser de vol et me coffrer ?

\- Je n'y pensais pas le moins du monde mais maintenant que tu le fais remarquer… c'est une bonne idée. Une excellente idée même. Tu acceptes que je t'escorte jusque-là ?

\- J'accepte.

Après avoir récupéré leurs vestes en cuir, les deux jeunes femmes tentèrent de s'éclipser discrètement. Ce fut bien entendu un échec cuisant. Après les commentaires de Kara précisant qu'elle voulait être demoiselle d'honneur au mariage, elles partirent à pieds dans les rues maintenant désertes de National City. Le silence était agréable entre elles.

Alex se demandait si elle devait tenter quelque chose, devait-elle la remercier pour le pull et le lui remettre en échange d'une promesse d'une sortie ?

Maggie voulait plaisanter mais hésitait néanmoins. N'aurait-il pas été plus opportun de simplement l'attraper par la manche de sa veste et de se blottir contre elle ? De lui faire un baiser esquimau avant de la laisser devant son appartement pantelante et dans l'envie de la revoir bientôt ?

\- Voilà, c'est ici. Troisième étage, appartement B. Juste au cas où tu aurais un doute demain enfin, vu l'heure, je devrais dire tout à l'heure quand tu viendras m'arrêter pour vol de pull.

\- Je note. Mais en fait, ce ne sera pas la peine.

\- Oh.

Était-ce de la déception qu'Alex ressentait ?

Non, elle n'avait pas à ressentir ça…

\- Alex, ça te dit une garde alternée ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu le gardes cette nuit, et demain, je le récupère et puis ce sera toi, et moi, et puis toi, et moi et…

Maggie souriait tout en parlant, révélant ses fossettes. Elle n'avait pas envie de partir mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'Alex prenne froid. Le fond de l'air était encore un peu frais et sa veste n'était pas encore complètement sèche.

Alex s'approcha d'elle et fixa ses lèvres avec insistance, provoquant une série de frissons chez Maggie. Elle anticipait un baiser.

Et comme dans un mauvais film, la pluie recommença à tomber en cascade sur la ville.

Alex attrapa la main de Maggie et commença à courir. Une fois arrivée dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble, elles étaient trempées. Maggie essora ses cheveux et envisagea de rentrer chez elle au pas de course. La main d'Alex lui tenait toujours son poignet et elle n'avait pourtant pas envie de partir loin d'elle. Au contraire. Elle se serait bien blottie contre elle en écoutant la pluie au loin.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit alors Maggie à contre cœur.

\- Hors de question. Tu n'attraperas pas une pneumonie ce soir.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'installer le premier soir chez une inconnue.

\- Moi non plus, mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

L'ainée des Danvers accompagna son invité dans son appartement et sans lui demander son accord, la poussa délicatement jusque dans la salle de bain où elle lui ordonna de se changer après avoir pris une douche. Elle lui proposa un pyjama doux avec une inscription qui clamait 'même WonderWoman a besoin de câlins' et qui allait être trop grand pour elle.

Une fois Maggie remise d'aplomb et réchauffée, Alex prit sa place dans la salle de bain et essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'un instant plus tôt, une Maggie nue se tenait dans cette cabine de douche.

Maggie était dans le canapé, dans le noir.

\- Je t'avais dit de faire comme chez toi…

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'allumettes pour les bougies, du coup, la pénombre c'est bien aussi.

\- Tu veux que j'allume la télévision ?

\- Non. Juste que tu viennes ici.

Elle tapotait la place vide à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Alex s'y installa, plus près que les convenances ne le tolérait. Sa cuisse frôlait celle de Maggie.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que le consentement était sexy mais c'était avant de t'entendre me dire des choses pareilles, rétorqua Alex en laissant le bout de ses doigts tracer des motifs sur le dos de la main de Maggie.

Réprimant avec difficulté le sourire niais qui menaçait d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres, Alex se mordilla la lèvre puis se pencha vers Maggie.

La jeune femme se tendit, elle attendait cette instant depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la grande brunette. Alex s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et Maggie en aurait pesté de frustration. Qu'attendait-elle ?

\- Maggie, Tiramisu, je ne couche pas le premier soir.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Et j'exige une vraie sortie au restaurant. Avec des desserts.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Et peut-être alors que je te ramènerai à nouveau chez moi pour faire de toi mon dessert.

\- Alex ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Et enfin, elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. C'était doux, léger et en un instant, Maggie se retrouva sur ses genoux pour approfondir ce baiser.

\- Vile tentatrice.

\- Silence. Je t'ai dit de m'embrasser... Maggie déposait des baisers papillons dans son cou pour la détourner de ses principes.

La tentative de Maggie fut un échec. Alex était intraitable et semblait particulièrement apprécier la manière dont Maggie tentait de la détourner du droit chemin. Elles finirent blotties l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé à écouter la pluie qui tombait dehors.

\- Tu sais quoi… pour célébrer cette soirée, il faut absolument que nous trouvions une recette gourmande qui pourrait représenter le fait que tu craques totalement pour moi, fit Maggie en dévoilant ses fossettes.

\- Tu m'en diras tant. Et une recette de quoi ?

\- De cupmisu, bien entendu. Mi cupcake, mi tiramisu.

\- Maggie ?

\- Hin hin ?

\- Silence, arrête tes âneries et embrasse-moi.

La recette du Cupmisu fut un véritable succès quelques semaines plus tard auprès de tous leurs amis et de Kara en particulier, et ce quoi qu'Alex pouvait en dire.


End file.
